Ocean Thief
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: AU. It's 1913 and the ship the Jolly Roger is ready to set sail to America. All the passengers have secrets that must be kept hidden behind closed doors but when a passenger is suddenly murdered, secrets are slowly revealed one by one and the Captain of the Jolly Roger has his eye on a certain street kid that he just can't keep his eyes of. Captain Swan.


Emma Swan was used to moving around and travelling long distances but never had she imagined that she would be moving to a different country.

She hurriedly ran up the ramps of the ship, her long blonde hair waving in the wind as she ran to the top end of the deck and she took a deep breath and smelled the saltness of the sea, ignoring the loud shouts of goodbyes and laughter in the distance. Nobody was here for her to say goodbye. She was alone like she has always been and she wrapped her arms around herself as though trying to offer herself some comfort.

America, the land where dreams come true is what they said on the streets. A place of dreams and richness and she only hoped that they were right and she tried to ignore the sinking feeling of hopelessness in the back of her mind and she gripped the sails of the ship which was called the Jolly Roger tightly. "New country, new me." She told herself firmly as she peered at the water that was gently swishing back and forth against the barrel of the ship. "Ah hell, who am I kidding?" She shook her head and almost jumped out of her skin when a horn blared loudly and she scowled slightly and turned to see the crowds of people on the deck who have come to say good-bye to their loved ones. They all shouted and waved good-bye as the ship began to move steadily away and she looked to see if any of her street friends have come to see her off but she shook her head, they never really cared about her anyway. Only cared about themselves they did.

She slung her ruck-sack over her shoulder and made her way to the steerage. The Jolly Roger was a stupendous ship but not as stupendous as the Titanic which she had the pleasure of seeing before it disappeared into the sea forever, but the ship was still beautiful nonetheless. She quickly strode past a small boy who was dressed in very fine clothes, no doubt first-class and she quickly stole the small boy's cap and put it on her head before tying up her hair and plucked the cap down to cover her face and headed down the corridor quickly. Avoiding eye-sight with passer's by.

She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she did not pay attention to her surroundings at all and accidently bumped into someone and fell flat on her back with a heavy 'hmph.'

"Watch were yer going lad will ye?" A silky voice spoke and Emma looked up to see a tall man with light hazel eyes looking down at her. He had a slight beard and one of his ears was pierced and despite the heat that they were in, he wore a long black leather coat with the collars turned up and he sent her a devilishly smirk.

"Sorry." Emma mumbled and she shifted slightly, uncomfortable on the floor.

"I would offer you a hand to get up but as you can see, my hands are full. Or one of them is anyway." He lifted up his hand to show her he was carrying a small box and lifted his other hand and Emma saw that were his left hand should have been was a shiny curved hook. Emma wondered briefly how this man lost his hand before realizing she was still on the floor.

She eyed it cautiously as she helped herself up. "I'm perfectly able to pick myself up from the floor sir." She managed in her best boyish voice.

Living on the streets certainly had its advantages. They taught Emma how to change her voice, how to blend in and not be seen, how to defend herself and most of all, how to steal without getting caught by the police.

The man shook his head. "No need to be rude to yer Captain Boy. Off with you now, which is where exactly?"

Emma's eyes widened slightly. This was the Captain of the Jolly Roger? How could he be with one hand? "To the steerage sir." She manage to reply and she felt quite pleased with herself with the knowledge of the levels of the ship.

"Very well. On yer way with ya now, I have duties to attend to unlike yourself." With that, he quickly brushed past her, his long black leather coat billowing behind him as he climbed up the fancy staircase that Emma had just climbed down.

Emma stared after him for a dew seconds before shaking her head and made her way to the steerage room where third-class citizens such as herself were meant to be located. She quickly located her room and found that there were two bunk beds with two chests of drawers and one big wardrobe in their room with four people and a dalmatian and she quickly studied the people before she made herself comfortable.

One was a shy man who had the dalmatian which was currently asleep underneath the bed. He had bright auburn hair with freckles on his face and rectangular glasses and he sent her a welcoming smile.

Next was a married couple. The man was tall and had short trimmed dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes and had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders. His wife was tiny bit smaller than the man and she had short cropped black hair that was almost very tom-boyish and had hazel eyes.

"Hello," The man with the ginger hair greeted her, his hands out as if to offer her a greeting and Emma eyed him skeptically. "M-My name is Archiebald Hopper, but you may call me Archie." He stammered slightly.

He seemed harmless enough, Emma noted and she slowly accepted his hand shake before quickly letting go of his hand and looking at the married couple before her, as though she'd seen them from somewhere long ago. But Emma knew not to make quick judgements of everyone, she learnt that long ago whilst on the streets.

The woman sent her a warm smile. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard."

Her husband raised an eyebrow but gave a cheeky smile and she grinned sheepishly. "Erm, Nolan." She corrected, blushing slightly.

"I'm David Nolan." David greeted her.

Emma nodded. They seemed nice enough. "Emma. Emma Swan." She walked over to her and Archie's bunk bed. "Mind if I sleep on the top bunk?" She gestured her head towards it.

"Go ahead. I have to look after Pongo anyway, in case he gets seasick in the middle of the night." Archie replied and he patted Pongo who gave a low whine.

Without another word, Emma heaved herself up onto the top bunk and put her back-pack on the pillow end and made herself comfortable. "Well," She began as she snuggled into the mattress. "Better get rested. We have a _long _journey ahead of us." She covered her face with the stolen cap slightly and drifted of into deep slumber. The only sounds tat she could hear were the waves crashing gently against the bottom of the ship as she slept and Emma knew that this was one of the only times she could be truly rested.


End file.
